Geschichtenskizzen
Kay Eriya / Silberschein / Mutualis Story Ideas, Plot Hooks, kleinere Ansätze zu Geschichten auf Kay Eriya bitte hier eintragen: Abrahams Bücher Abraham hat bisher die Strategie verfolgt, sein Wissen sehr gezielt aufzuteilen und nicht einem einzigen alles anzuvertrauen. Daher auch die vielen Namen und die verschiedenen Häuser. Er versucht auch, möglichst wenig Wind zu machen und seine Lehrlinge aus der Politik herauszuhalten wie sich selbst. Interessanter Weise sind bisher keine Bücher von ihm aufgetaucht. Glaubt er nicht daran, schreibt er keine, sind sie verschollen oder unter Pseudonym oder nur in einer obskuren Regio verborgen? (Story Hook) Wasser und Leben Im Springbrunnen von Silberschein's großem Marktplatz, gestiftet von Zwergenfürst Iwan Feenbart hat sich eine Brunnenfairy eingenistet, der je nach Disposition/Mondstand/Wetterlage/Dürre-Trockenheit/Jahreszeit entweder kecke Streiche spielt, oder sich zu einer ernsthaften Bedrohung für die braven und weniger braven Bürger und Bürgerinnen Silberscheins entwickelt. Er/Sie ist einsam und holt sich auf recht entgültige Art Gesellschaft in sein kühles Reich. Wie geht das MO damit um ? Drachensaat Mehrfach haben in den letzten Jahren sogenannte "Niederwürmer" - Lindwürmer von bescheidener Intelligenz, großer Fresssucht, giftigem Odem und massiven Kiefen und Klauen - einsame Weiler und Dörfer überfallen und verheert. Und eines Abends heißt es wieder - hilfe, so ein Viech ist wieder da.... Frage: woher kommen diese (vishaltigen) Untiere ? Aus den Tiefen der Syre Amberwoods? Aus mysterösen Paralleldimensionen ? Oder hat etwa das Gerücht, das angeblich einer der legendären Magier des Hauses Turnuq in der Gegend gesichtet wurde, etwas mit der Chose zu tun ? Und was wäre, wenn man so ein Lindwurm-Ei finden und ausbrüten würde ? Oder wenn das bereits jemand (mit mehr oder minder lauteren Absichten) tut ? Geistertanz Der Friedhof im Konvent beginnt sich zu regen. Spuk und Geisterwerk beginnen das Leben im Konvent zu beeinflussen. Was wollen uns die nächtlich klagenden Stimmen und die Gesichter im Spiegel sagen ? In Wald und Flur Vis ist eine trefflich nutzbringende Substanz. Das wissen auch diverse Fairies und bieten den Konventsmitgliedern einen Handel an: es gilt eine Herde wüster magischer Auerochsen, davon abzuhalten bei Wintereinbruch eine Fairy Regio zu verwüsten. Als Lohn winken die Vishaltigen Hörner des Leitstiers, eines gar schauerlichen Ungetüms. Problem ist nur: die Herde ist auf dem Weg zu einem Gateway ins Fairyland, wo diese tiergewordenen Urgewalten überwintern wollen und der einzige Zugang in diese Reich befindet sich in der besagten Fairy Regio. Abgesehen von dem Problem, ein paar hundert Tonnen Lebendgewicht von großer Sturheit und Wildheit von einem jahrhundertealten Brauch abzubringen ... wer riskiert die Botches, die in einer Fairy Regio von 5 aufwärts auf unsere Helden lauern? Gesetz der Nachfrage Akar Ishtar und Selené wissen nicht mehr aus noch ein: immer mehr hilfesuchende Gestalten wenden sich an den Konvent, kein Tag vergeht,dass nicht lange Schutz- und Hilfebedürftige den Konvent belagern. Manche Verzweifelte ("Mein Frau kann keinen Sohn empfangen","Mein Augenlicht erlischt und der Distolechtempel verlangt 30 Silberbatzen", "Meine Kuh ist verflucht", "Mein Schatz liebt mich nicht mehr", "Mein Kind erstirbt am Durchfall") erklimmen sogar die Mauer und stören die Ruhe unserer Heroen. Bestechungsgelder und Drohungen werden dem Gesinde angeboten, um eine Audienz bei den Magistern zu erlangen. Was ist zu tun ? Anmerkung zum Hintergrund: Das Magistratum Obscurum ist eine Amtsstube im Rathaus und deren weltliche Dependence/Ansprechstelle befindet sich im Amtshaus von Akar Ishtar. Mutualis ("...erklimmen sogar die Mauern...") wird für Aussenstehende nicht offen mit dem Magistrat assoziiert. BelniFore 10:58, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) * Na ja, das geht für 2 Monate gut, aber seien wir realistisch - in einer Stadt wie Silberschein mit maximal 15 000 Einwohnern bleibt so was doch nicht lange geheim. Das ist glaube ich auch, der Grund, warum unser Torposten bis dato noch nicht belästigt wurde... LG HaraScon 11:05, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) *''Ok, hast Recht. Na das könnte ja was werden, wenn's wirklich passierte... BelniFore 11:52, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT)'' **''Wir können ja meinen Papa einladen, damit er uns seine Methoden von Beschwerdemanagment beibringt... die sollen ungemein effektiv sein ;) '' Zeit der Finsternis Die Auguren des Distholech prognostizieren ein gräuliches Übel: eine dreistündige Sonnenfinsternis - und das ausgerechnet an den Namenlosen Tagen... die Gläubigen stürmen in den Tempel, die Mächtigen kalmieren, ersuchen aber insgeheim das Magistratum Obscurum, ein Auge offen zu halten. Üble Vorzeichen häufen sich und gerade da treffen Informationen ein, dasse ein paar übelaussehende Gestalten in Richtung des verfluchten Felds von Kaobaoth aufgebrochen sind... Was führen diese Gesellen im Schilde ? Wachsen ohne Ende Die Creoaura spielt verrückt, die Bäume und Sträucher wuchern, Warping Effekte bedrohen die Anrainer. Warum ? Und vorallem, was tun ? Die Distholech Priesterschaft weiß (natürlich) Rat: ein Ungleichgewicht der Weltenkräfte ist die Ursache und möchte in einem großen Ritual die Kräfte der Perdo Aura zum "Abkühlen" der Creo Aura verwenden...Dazu benötigt die würdige Priesterschaft Hilfe vom Magistratum Obscurum - konkret braucht sie jeden Bauern Vis, den dieses auftreiben kann ... Oder wissen unsere Helden einen anderen Weg ? Und was hat es mit den geheimnisvollen Schreien auf sich, die seit dem letzten Vollmond aus der Creoaura erklinen ? Der Vater aller Dinge Auf dem Staatsgebiet von Turmaras treffen eine Gruppe von Akolyten der Kollabaha und Emissäre des Ordens auf einem einsamen Waldstück zusammen. Ein Wort gibt das andere und schon türmen sich die Leichen und schmaucht der Wald. Ein magischer Krieg dräut. Oder doch nicht? Wie kalmieren unsere Helden die Situation ? Und gibt es einen Grund, warum die Kampfesstätte in der Nähe der Trümmer von Daniris liegt ? Es waren zwei Königskinder... Altjusticiar und Staatsgründer Turmas hat zwar abgedankt, aber ist noch quietschfidel und nun im Alter ein noch fürsorglicher Vater als zuvor. Eines Tage kontaktiert er unserer Heroen und "ersucht" um ihren Rat (vulgo: befiehlt): einer seiner unehelichen männlichen Sprößlinge, Galvorist, ist auf der Jagd plötzlich verschwunden - in der Nähe eines übelbeleumundeten Ortes. Seine beiden Begleiter schwören, ihn nur kurz aus den Augen verloren zu haben und weiter keine Menschenseele gesehen zu haben. Wo steckt der Junge ? Interessant ist auch, dass der Junge seit einiger Zeit mit einer der Mätressen des Justiciars & Erbfürsten Bekalos Balderon ein nahes Verhältnis hatte und generell recht populär war. Manche behaupten, er hätte zweifelsohne einen besseren Fürsten als Bekalos Balderon abgegeben... Die zwei einzigen Zeugen seines Verschwindens haben ein erstaunliches Schicksal, der erste wird von Bekalos Balderon zum Botschafter in Tillow ernannt und mit Gold überhäuft weit außer Landes geschickt. Der zweite wird leider Opfer einer Schlägerei, oder ... ? Vielleicht können die Briefe, die ein treuer Hausdiener des Verschwundenen dem Magistratum Obscurum überbringt, Aufschluß geben. Offensichtlich gab es da eine intensive Korrespondenz zwischen dem Jungen und einem den Magistern bekannten mächtigen Magier, in dem recht zweideutig von "Unterstützung" und "gegenseitiger Hilfe bei der Erzielung unserer beiden Träume" die Rede ist. =Tales to be told= Es gibt auch ein Leben abseits von Mutualis und abseits der Mittellande. Ich stelle folgende Ideen ins Netz (bin gerne zum Meistern bereit) und ersuche um Feedback: Das Turnier von Imur Festlich wird die Hauptstadt des Tieflandkönigreiches Imur geschmückt. Alle zehn Jahre findet ein gewaltiges Turnier zur Ehre Yrkolluhs statt. Dem Sieger winkt (neben einer hohen materiellen Belohnung) auch eine große immaterielle Ehre - er ist für die nächsten zehn Jahre der Axtträger von Imur und Persönliche Paladin des Königs. Als Zeichen seiner Würde darf er die legendäre Doppeltaxt aus dem Stadttempel des Yrkolluh von Imur tragen, bis zum nächsten Turnier. Seit Generationen hat der jeweilige Jungabt des Stadttempels immer den Sieg davon getragen. Doch nun wenden sich geheimnisvolle Kräfte an Teilnahmeberechtigte Turnierhungrige (dh: frei geborene Bürger von Thorngarn) und versprechen allerlei Hilfe, um gegen den derzeitigen Axtträger den Sieg davon zu tragen... Gaukelspiel Ein Möglichkeit, einmal unkonventionelle Charaktere zu spielen - eine Gauklertruppe (oder zumindest eine, die sich dafür ausgibt). Die Jünger Lajus sind in der Stadt (vielleicht Berden, die Hauptstadt von Imur ?) um Jung und Alt, Hoch- und Niedriggeborene zu erfreuen. Von der Straßenjongleuse oder Komödianten, vom Zauberkünstler bis zum Tierdresseur, bis zur Wahrsagerin, Liebeselexiererzeuger und Quacksalber, Harfinist und Troubadour reicht die Pallette der Charaktere. Was ist ihr Ziel ? Lajus Wohl ? Oder Dynas Dank ? Oder vielleicht doch Spionage (wer weiß, was der 1. Kammerherr des Königs von Imur in seiner geheimen Truhe an Dokumenten oder Papieren aufbewahrt? In jedem Fall zahlt ein geheimnisvoller Fremder gut dafür und versorgt die Charaktere mit wichtigen Tips...) Oder ist dies alles nur Blendwerk und die Charaktere haben ein anderes Ziel...im Rausch des Festes kann man seinen Plänen recht nahe kommen... sei es Rache, sei es die von einem skrupellosen Höfling entführte Schwester/Bruder/Geliebte zu befreien ? Im Rausch des Fests und im Dunkel der Nacht ist gar vieles möglich. Und hinter so manchem lauschigem Schatten mögen sich Abgründe in die Düsternis der Seele und des Eberthrons von Imur öffnen... ;) HaraScon 09:58, 12 September 2006 (UTC) Category: Kay Eriya Category: Silberschein